Χειμώνας στο Kyoto
by Aen Silver Fire
Summary: Μια ακόμη παγερή νύχτα έχει έρθει στο Kyoto και οι άντρες των Shinsengumi, τουλάχιστον όσοι μπορούν να πιούν sake χωρίς να λιποθυμήσουν, απολαμβάνουν μια ακόμη βραδιά στη Shimabara. Ωστόσο, όπως πάντα, η διασκέδαση τους συνοδεύεται από μια ισχυρή αίσθηση μελαγχολίας. Και ποιός άραγε γνωρίζει τη μελαγχολία καλύτερα από τον Hajime και τον Souji. . .


**Μια αθώα μικρή ιστορία, που μου ήρθε τελείως ξαφνικά. Έχω πάρα πολύ καιρό να γράψω, πόσο μάλλον να δημοσιεύσω, κάτι στα Ελληνικά και επιτέλους είπα να κάνω μια προσπάθεια να γράψω έστω ένα oneshot. Παρόλο που μια ιστορία όπως αυτή του Hakuoki είναι καθαρά Ιαπωνική, για κάποιο λόγο ένοιωσα έντονη την ανάγκη να αφήσω -και να επιτρέψω- στους χαρακτήρες να μιλήσουν Ελληνικά. Ελπίζω αυτή μου η προσπάθεια να αποδειχτεί, αν όχι καλή, τουλάχιστον αξιοπρεπής.**

_**Αφιερωμένο στο καλό μου γειτονάκι Wings Of Silver Wishes για την υποστήριξη, τα υπέροχα δώρα και τις όμορφες στιγμές που μου επέτρεψε να περάσω μαζί της. Ευχαριστώ για τις υπέροχες σου ιστορίες που είναι πάντα φανταστική εμπειρία να τις διαβάζεις και τρομερή έμπνευση. Ελπίζω η ιστορία να αποδειχθεί άξια για αφιέρωση.  
**_

**Disclaimer: **Όσο και να μην το πιστεύετε, το Hakuoki δεν μου ανήκει.

* * *

**Χειμώνας στο Kyoto**

* * *

«Souji.»

Η περίεργα γνώριμη φωνή αντήχησε στα αυτιά του και ανακίνησε τις σκέψεις του διακόπτοντας τον από το μικρό ντελίριο βροντερής σιγής που χόρευε μέσα στο μυαλό του. Τα όμορφα πράσινα μάτια του, που πολλές φορές φάνταζαν πολύ πιο κοφτερά και από τη λεπίδα στη μέση του, κατάφεραν πάλι να εστιάσουν στο παρόν.

«Hajime-kun;» είπε απλά, η φωνή του ντυμένη με μια ερωτηματική χροιά, δείχνοντας στον -συνήθως σιωπηλό- του φίλο ότι αναγνώρισε τη φωνή του και η προσοχή του στράφηκε σε αυτόν.

Τα γαλανά μάτια του Saito στάθηκαν παγωμένα μπροστά στον Souji. Όταν τελικά ο Kumicho της 1ης Μονάδας των Shinsengumi ανασήκωσε το φρύδι, μόνο τότε ο Saito ανοιγόκλεισε τα μάτια του και άφησε μια ξεχασμένη ανάσα να ξεφύγει από τα χείλη του.

«Φαινόσουν αφηρημένος.»

Ένα παιχνιδιάρικο μειδίαμα εμφανίστηκε στα χείλη του καστανού νεαρού samurai, το οποίο ο Hajime μπορούσε μόνο να εκλάβει ως «Ε και;»

O Saito Hajime ποτέ δεν ήταν άνθρωπος που απολάμβανε να μιλά. Το ότι τώρα ο Souji προσπαθούσε με το ζόρι να τον αναγκάσει να μιλήσει με απλές χειρονομίες και εκφράσεις του προσώπου δεν του άρεσε καθόλου. Συνήθως ο Hajime ήταν αυτός που προτιμούσε να «μιλά δίχως φωνή» και μπορούσε με ένα ανασήκωμα των φρυδιών να εμπνεύσει απαντήσεις από τον συνομιλητή του.

Ο Hajime αναστέναξε σιωπηλά και τελικά αποφάσισε να προσφέρει μια εξήγηση. «Δεν συνηθίζεις να αφαιρείσαι.»

Ο Souji, από την άλλη, δεν μπορούσε να αποφασίσει αν έπρεπε να εκλάβει τα λόγια του Saito ως κατηγορία, απλό σχόλιο ή ίσως και κοροϊδία. Και τι κι αν ήταν αφηρημένος; Είχε ένα σωρό πράγματα να σκεφτεί. Μάλιστα το θέμα που τον απασχολούσε τώρα ήταν εξαιρετικής σημασίας και~ και…

«. . .Τι στο καλό ήταν;» μονολόγησε φέρνοντας το χέρι του στο πηγούνι του με μια πολύ διακριτή αίσθηση απορίας και αμηχανίας.

Ήταν η σειρά του Saito να ανασηκώσει το λεπτό του φρύδι ερωτηματικά. Ο Souji ποτέ δεν φαινόταν τόσο. . . ήταν _χαμένος_ η σωστή λέξη άραγε;

Η αλήθεια είναι ότι ποτέ ο Okita Souji δεν ήταν ένθερμος υποστηρικτής των hanamachi. Και στα hanamachi βρίσκονταν ακριβώς τώρα. Δεν ήταν ακριβώς ότι τον πείραζε να διασκεδάζει στη Shimabara, αλλά ήταν επίσης γνωστό πως δεν ήταν η αγαπημένη του ασχολία. Ο μόνος λόγος που θα μπορούσε να συμφωνήσει να έρθει στη Sumiya ήταν απλός. Το sake εδώ ήταν εξαιρετικά ωραίο. Ούτε ο Hajime μπορούσε να το αρνηθεί αυτό.

Ο χλωμός άντρας μπορούσε να κατά κάποιον τρόπο να καταλάβει τον Okita. Ούτε αυτός σκέφτηκε ποτέ να επισκεφτεί τα hanamachi για να απολαύσει τη συντροφιά των oiran, των geiko ή των maiko. Αντίθετα από τον Shinpachi που προσπαθούσε με νύχια και με δόντια, επιτιθέμενος όχι μόνο στο sake αλλά και σε ότι κατά τη γνώμη του μπορούσε να αυξήσει τις πιθανότητες του να πετύχει την καλή με κάποια geiko της περιοχής και να γίνει επιτέλους δημοφιλής σαν τον Sano, ο οποίος από την άλλη είχε περισσότερες γυναίκες στα πόδια του από όσες μπορούσε να μετρήσει, ο Saito, όπως ακριβώς και ο Souji, έπαιρναν μέρος στις τρομερές εξορμήσεις τους για να απολαύσουν το καλό sake και τα εδέσματα της Sumiya που γαργαλούσαν το στομάχι. Α και να φροντίσουν και για τους μεθυσμένους τους συντρόφους στον δρόμο για πίσω.

Το να κάθονται όμως να πίνουν εξαιρετικό sake, να γεμίσουν τα στομάχια τους με το περίφημο φαγητό με τη συντροφιά όμορφων γυναικών δεν μπορούσε ποτέ να χαρακτηριστεί ως κάτι άλλο εκτός από ευχάριστο. Ή τουλάχιστον όχι δυσάρεστο. Στο κάτω κάτω και οι αξιωματικοί των Λύκων του Mibu ήταν και αυτοί άντρες. Το ότι δεν ήταν τόσο φανατικοί οπαδοί όσο ο Shinpachi δεν σήμαινε σε καμία περίπτωση ότι δεν περνούσαν καλά στη Shimabara.

Γιατί, λοιπόν, ο Souji φαινόταν τόσο σκεπτικός? Ο Okita γενικότερα δεν ήταν άντρας που μπορούσες να τον πετύχεις αφηρημένο. Αντιθέτως. Ήταν πάντα έτοιμος να πετάξει ένα πολύ καλά μελετημένο σχόλιο επιτυγχάνοντας να κάνει τον συνομιλητή του έξω φρενών –βλέπε Hijikata- είτε απίστευτα αμήχανο –βλέπε Heisuke, ειδικά όταν το θέμα υπό συζήτηση ήταν ότι ποτέ δεν θα κατάφερνε ο πιο μικρός Kumicho να γίνει τόσο δημοφιλείς στις γυναίκες όπως ο Sanosuke.

Τώρα όχι μόνο δεν είχε κάποιο καυστικό σχόλιο να πετάξει, -μα ούτε ένα δείγμα haiku από τη συλλογή του Hijikata για να τον κάνει _ένδοξα_ ρεζίλι- αλλά το πρόσωπό του δεν είχε καν τη συνήθη αύρα ενός αθεράπευτου πειραχτηριού, που, εδώ που τα λέμε, μπορούσε ανά πάσα στιγμή να τραβήξει από τo θηκάρι το katana του και κάθε εχθρός στην περιφέρεια του να πέσει στο έδαφος νεκρός, το άψυχο και χλωμό του κουφάρι βαμμένο κόκκινο από τη ανίκητη λεπίδα του. Ούτε καν αυτό. Ο Hajime έπιασε τον εαυτό του να ανησυχεί για τον φίλο του.

Λίγοι μπορούσαν να κατανοήσουν τη φύση της σχέσης μεταξύ των δύο samurai και ακόμα λιγότεροι μπορούσαν να διακρίνουν ότι τόσο ο ένας όσο και ο άλλος, μέσα από τις _εξαιρετικές ιδιαιτερότητες_, τους μπορούσαν να καταλάβουν τι προβλημάτιζε τον άλλο άντρα κατευθείαν. Δύο πολύ διαφορετικές προσωπικότητες. Και παρόλ' αυτά, αν κάποιος μπορούσε να χρησιμοποιήσει συμβατικές εκφράσεις όπως «φίλος» για τον Okita Souji και τον Saito Hajime θα το έκανε. Οι δύο τους ήταν τόσο κοντά, και κατά έναν πολύ περίεργο τρόπο τόσο μακριά λόγω της φύσεως των προσωπικοτήτων τους, ο ένας από τον άλλον που αυτό εξέπληττε ακόμα και τους ίδιους.

Ακόμα και ο τρόπος που περπατούσαν δίπλα στον άλλον, ο τρόπος που κάθονταν ήταν μυστικά, εσωτερικά –και ωστόσο άθελα τους- μελετημένος και καθορισμένος. Λίγοι από τους στρατιώτες ήξεραν τον λόγο που ο Saito περπατούσε πάντα στα αριστερά του Okita. Δεν ήταν τόσο από σεβασμό* αλλά από μια σιωπηλή συμφωνία ανάμεσα σε δύο samurai εξαιρετικής ικανότητας. Πολύ απλά.

Δεν ήταν καθόλου λίγες οι φορές που Saito και Okita πολέμησαν μαζί, χειριζόμενοι τις λεπίδες των katana τους με τόση μαεστρία που θα ζήλευε κάθε samurai υψηλής καταγωγής. Όμως ο Saito Hajime ήταν αριστερόχειρας. Και ο Okita κατανοούσε πολύ περισσότερα για αυτό το απλό γεγονός από όσα φαινόταν ή εκείνος έδειχνε ότι καταλάβαινε. Κάθε φορά που τα αιχμηρά τους ξίφη ετοιμάζονταν να χορέψουν ένα χορό αίματος προς τιμή των Shinsengumi, η κάθε κοφτερή λεπίδα ξεπρόβαλλε από το θηκάρι βίαια και ξαφνικά, του καθενός από την αντίθετη πλευρά. Βαδίζοντας ο Souji δεξιά και ο Hajime αριστερά το μονοπάτι του θανάτου που σκορπούσαν τα katana τους απέφευγε να συμπεριλάβει στο λουτρό αίματος τον διπλανό τους συμπολεμιστή.

Απλό. Και όμως λίγοι μπορούσαν να το καταλάβουν. Και , με κάθε ειλικρίνεια, και οι ίδιοι ποτέ δεν κάθισαν ουσιαστικά να φιλοσοφήσουν και να βρουν το γιατί. Ήταν μια φυσική, απόλυτα ενστικτώδης κίνηση που δεν απαιτούσε ιδιαίτερη ανάλυση. Τουλάχιστον για αυτούς τους δύο.

Με λίγα λόγια, ο Saito μπορούσε, με ένα μικρό ίχνος ικανοποίησης, να δηλώσει ότι καταλάβαινε, κατά κάποιον τρόπο διάβαζε, τον Okita Souji και τις αντιδράσεις του, ίσως από ένστικτο. Όσο ήταν αυτό δυνατό φυσικά, γιατί ο Souji ήταν κατά βάθος πολύ πιο πολύπλοκος από ότι φαντάζονταν ακόμα και οι κοντινότεροι του άνθρωποι. Και παρόλο που ο Hajime ήταν σίγουρος ότι μπορούσε να αντιληφθεί δυο πράγματα παραπάνω, τώρα μάλλον θα έπρεπε να αναγκαστεί να ανακαλέσει την προηγούμενη του δήλωση.

Δεν υπήρχε λόγος για να φαίνεται ο Souji τόσο ασυνήθιστα σκεπτικός. Ή μήπως υπήρχε;

Η τελευταία φράση όμως που ξέφυγε από τα χείλη του Souji επέτρεψε στον Hajime να εκπνεύσει μια ανάσα τόσο ανακούφισης όσο και αθώας σύγχυσης. Προφανώς ούτε ο Souji δεν ήξερε τι συνέβαινε μέσα στο κεφάλι του. Κατά κάποιον τρόπο αυτό ήταν καλό. Σήμαινε ότι ο Hajime δεν θα χρειαστεί να πάρει πίσω τη δήλωση του. Αλλά ήταν και κακό. Τι έκανε τον Souji τόσο σκεπτικό; Και ούτε καν ο ίδιος ο Souji να ξέρει τι είναι αυτό;

«Hajime-kun, σε παρακαλώ σταμάτα να με κοιτάς τόσο περίεργα.» χαζογέλασε ο Souji καθώς έφερνε το μικρό ποτήρι με το sake στα χείλη του. Ήξερε ότι η σιωπή του φίλου του σήμαινε πολλά πράγματα ως απάντηση. «Δεν ήμουν αφηρημένος.» δήλωσε ανέμελα και τράβηξε τις άκρες του στόματος του σε ένα μικρό παιχνιδιάρικο χαμόγελο.

Ο Saito ρουθούνισε κοροϊδευτικά και γέμισε άλλη μια ακόμη φορά το ποτήρι του.

«Εντάξει. Ίσως να ήμουν.» παραδέχτηκε τελικά ο Souji φέρνοντας το χέρι του στο λαιμό του απολογητικά.

«Souji! Saito! Να ξέρετε. Αυτό φαίνεται πολύ _άσχημο_.» φώναξε ο Shinpachi καταβροχθίζοντας χωρίς έλεος το φαγητό του και παίρνοντας μια ακόμη γενναία γουλιά sake.

«Αδυνατώ να καταλάβω τι εννοείς.» είπε απλά ο Hajime χωρίς να παραλείψει να αγριοκοιτάξει τον μυώδη άντρα.

«Hajime-kun, δεν είναι και πολύ φυσιολογικό να κοιτάτε ο ένας τον άλλον έτσι-» ο Heisuke σταμάτησε για να καταπνίξει έναν πολύ δυνατό λόξυγκα. «ενώ, ξέρετε. . .»

«Ενώ υπάρχουν ένα σωρό κορίτσια τριγύρω? Αυτό θα έλεγες, Heisuke-kun;" Συμπλήρωσε ο Souji καταπνίγοντας ένα γελάκι. Όμως ο Heisuke δεν κατάφερε ποτέ να απαντήσει σε αυτήν την ερώτηση, αφού η κοπέλα δίπλα του αποφάσισε ότι εκείνη ήταν η κατάλληλη στιγμή να του γεμίσει το ποτήρι με sake.

"Πω, Sano-san, σε παρακαλώ να μας κερνάς πιο συχνά! Νοιώθω ότι βρίσκομαι στον παράδεισο.» είπε ο Heisuke με φωνή τρεμάμενη από το συντριπτικό αριθμό ποτηριών που είχαν ήδη βρει το δρόμο τους προς το στομάχι του. Και πολύ σύντομα το δρόμο για να καταστρέψουν το συκώτι του. . .

«Ποιος στο καλό σου είπε ότι θα πληρώσω εγώ για να μπεκρουλιάζεις εσύ;» κάγχασε ο μεγαλόσωμος samurai και έφερε το ποτήρι του πιο κοντά στην geiko που στεκόταν δίπλα του για να το γεμίσει. «Έκανα το λάθος μια φορά. Τέλος. Ο καθένας πληρώνει τα δικά του.» συνέχισε. Η κοπέλα, με μάγουλα τόσο κόκκινα που μπορούσες να τα διακρίνεις ακόμη και κάτω από το κατάλευκο μακιγιάζ, γρήγορα φρόντισε να ικανοποιήσει τον Harada, προσπαθώντας παράλληλα να μην χύσει το ακριβό κρασί. Και ήταν πράγματι πολύ κοντά στο να το χύσει μετά το αστραφτερό χαμόγελο που της έδειξε ο κοκκινομάλλης άντρας.

_«Ο __Sano__-__san__ δημοφιλής όπως πάντα.»_ σχολίασε ο Souji από μέσα του.

«Μα, Sano-san, το sake που παραγγείλαμε είναι πολύ ακριβό για την τσέπη μου.» παραπονέθηκε ο μικρότερος της παρέας.

«Θα έπρεπε να με νοιάζει; Αρκετά έχεις ρημάξει τη _δική μου_ τσέπη.»

«Sano-san. . ."

«Souji, γιατί δεν αφήνεις την ομορφούλα δίπλα σου-» ο Shinpachi χαμογέλασε πλατιά στην μικρή maiko καθώς μιλούσε «να σε σερβίρει; Πολύ καλύτερη επιλογή από το να κοιτάς συνέχεια το Saito.» Τελείωσε και γέλασε δυνατά, για λόγους που ακόμη ο Souji δεν μπορούσε να διακρίνει.

«Χμμμ.» μουρμούρισε ο πρασινομάτης samurai και γέλασε πονηρά. «Αν το θέμα είναι να με σερβίρει-» άρχισε ο Souji «ας με σερβίρει.» Γύρισε απότομα προς το κορίτσι και της άστραψε ένα –καθόλου αθώο- χαμόγελο. «Σέρβιρε με, λοιπόν!»

Η κοπέλα τινάχτηκε λες και μόλις την χτύπησε κεραυνός.«Αμέσως!» και με χέρια όσο πιο σταθερά γινόταν γέμισε το ποτήρι.

«Δεν είναι αυτό _το_ θέμα.» επέμεινε ο Shinpachi.

"Ω, τότε να γεμίσει και του Hajime-kun? Έλα, λοιπόν, Hajime-kun, δώσε το ποτήρι στην κοπέλα να το γεμίσει. Μην ντρέπεσαι!»

«Souji!»

Αλλά στην απεγνωσμένη κραυγή του Shinpachi, ο Souji μόνο γέλασε πνιχτά. «Και ποιος σου είπε, Shinpachi-san, ότι δεν είχα κοπέλα στο μυαλό μου τόση ώρα και δεν συζητούσα με τον Hajime-kun για αυτήν;»

Ο Saito ανοιγόκλεισε τα μάτια. «Κοπέλα;» μουρμούρισε πολύ χαμηλά όμως για να τον ακούσει κανείς.

«Αλήθεια, Souji; Καιρός ήταν.» σχολίασε ο Sano κοιτάζοντας τον Okita με κάθε καλή πρόθεση να τον πιστέψει. Όμως έμεινε μόνο στην _πρόθεση. _Κάτι μέσα του του ψιθύριζε ότι επρόκειτο πάλι για ένα ακόμη αστείο ή ένα σχόλιο για να αποφύγει ο Souji μια δυσάρεστη για αυτόν κατάσταση.

«Πρέπει να μας πεις ποια!» αναφώνησε ενθουσιασμένος ο Heisuke. "Την ξέρω, την ξέρω; Που την ψάρεψες? Είναι καλή? Εννοώ _καλή καλή_;» Γρήγορα σταμάτησε για να καλύψει το στόμα του με τα χέρια του, εμφανώς σοκαρισμένος με μια του προσωπική ξαφνική ανακάλυψη. «Η κοπελιά που πετύχαμε τις προάλλες στην περιπολία με την Chizuru; Η Ka- κάτι; Στο είπα εγώ ότι _σε θέλει,_ αλλά με κορόιδεψες πάλι.»

Ο Souji αναστέναξε και φύσηξε μια πυρόξανθη τούφα μαλλιών μακριά από τα μάτια του. «Και η απάντηση μου θα είναι η ίδια με τότε. Αν νομίζεις ότι αυτή η Kaoru _με θέλει,_ τότε ποτέ δεν πρόκειται ποτέ να ξεπεράσεις τον Sano-san.»

Ο Heisuke προτίμησε -άθελα ή μη- να αγνοήσει το τελευταίο σχόλιο. «Δηλαδή δεν είναι αυτή; Διάολε. . . Και ήταν καλή.»

«Ω, Heisuke-kun,» αναφώνησε κεφάτα ο Okita. "Aλήθεια τη βρήκες καλή? Μόνο ένας λόγος μπορεί να υπάρχει γι' αυτό." Χαχάνισε συνωμοτικά.«Μήπως επειδή μοιάζει τόσο πολύ στην Chizuru-chan;"

Και ξαφνικά ο Heisuke και ο Shinpachi ταυτόχρονα έφτυσαν το κρασί από το στόμα τους, τρομάζοντας τις γυναίκες γύρω τους.

«Κι εγώ σου είπα ότι δεν μου φάνηκε ότι έμοιαζαν καθόλου!»

«Ώπα! Τι είναι αυτά, Heisuke; Είπες ότι βρίσκεις την Chizuru-chan _καλή;_» κατηγόρησε ο Shinpachi τονίζοντας την τελευταία λέξη με πολύ περισσότερο ζήλο από όσο μάλλον θα έπρεπε.

«Οι! Πότε είπα εγώ τέτοιο πράγμα, Shinpachi-san;"

«Δηλαδή δεν σου αρέσει;»

«Ούτε αυτό είπα! Είσαι μεθυσμένος. Τουλάχιστον πρόσεξε όλη τη συζήτηση πριν αρχίσεις να με κατηγορείς!»

«Δηλαδή _σου αρέσει_; Αλήτη, τι διάλο κάνεις στην Chizuru-chan στις περιπολίες σου;!» Και πριν προλάβει να αντιδράσει κανείς ένας μεθυσμένος Shinpachi είχε αρπάξει τον μικρότερο –εξίσου μεθυσμένο- άντρα από τα ρούχα και τον τίναζε ανελέητα.

«Shinpachi, ηρέμησε! Είσαι λιώμα. Κάτσε κάτω και άσε τον Heisuke ήσυχο.»

«Εσύ μιλάς, Sano; Που φλερτάρεις μαζί της σε κάθε ευκαιρία;»

«Δεν φλερτάρω μαζί της, ηλίθιε! Προσπαθώ απλά να είμαι ευγενικός!»

«Ωωω, κοίτα εδώ, Hajime-kun,» άρχισε πάλι ο Souji με ανανεωμένη όρεξη. «Ο Shinpachi-san, που τόσο περήφανα διατείνεται ότι είναι ένα σουρωτήρι στο αλκοόλ, έχει γίνει λιώμα. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό τσακώνεται για την καλή, γλυκιά και αγαπημένη μας Chizuru-chan.»

Ο Saito άφησε έναν κουρασμένο αναστεναγμό. «Souji, μην τον προκαλείς.»

«Τι _καλή, γλυκιά και αγαπημένη_, Souji;» κραύγασε ο Shinpachi για μια ακόμη φορά «Αυτήν εννοούσες ότι σκεφτόσουν όταν είπες ότι είχες στο νου σου κοπέλα;»

Ο Souji πιο ήρεμος από ποτέ συνέχισε να απολαμβάνει το φαγητό του. «Shinpachi-san, μίλα πιο χαμηλά! Κουδουνίζει το κεφάλι μου!»

«Σκασίλα μου!"

"Πω, Shinpachi-san, σαν ερωτευμένος κάνεις. Χαλάρωσε και απόλαυσε τις γυναίκες γύρω σου. Εσύ δεν τις ζήτησες;»

«Διάολε! Souji, δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω αν με κοροϊδεύεις που αγαπώ τις γυναίκες ή για το ότι δεν πρέπει να έχω τη γυναίκα που είναι πιο κοντά μας από όλες.»

«Θέλεις να αναλύσω τους πρακτικούς λό-»

«Στο διάολο αν θέλω!» είπε και άφησε το ποτήρι του κάτω με πολύ μεγάλη λύσσα. «Sano, τράβα, βγάλε τα ρούχα σου και χόρεψε. Θέλω τον χορό σου. Μόνο αυτό θα με κάνει να νοιώσω καλά.»

Τα μάτια του Sano άνοιξαν διάπλατα. «Τι-» μουρμούρισε ο Harada καθώς ο Heisuke γελούσε δυνατά, χάνοντας την ανάσα του, διπλωμένος στο πάτωμα. Οι γυναίκες του δωματίου σκληρά αγωνίστηκαν να μην αφήσουν τα χαχανητά τους να ελευθερωθούν. Αυτό σίγουρα δεν ακούστηκε καλά. _Καθόλου καλά_.

«Shin-Shinpachi-san, μόλις. . .χαχαχαχα. . . μόλις τώρα λέγαμε για τον Hajime-kun και για τον Souji, αλλά εσύ είσαι δέκα φορές χειρότερος! Χαχαχα, τσαντίστηκες για μια γυναίκα και λες σε έναν άντρα να χορέψει γυμνός για να σου περάσει! Πωωω αυτό είναι άρρωστο, φίλε μου!»

«Ηλίθιε! Θα σου δείξω τι σημαίνει άρρωστο όταν σου περάσω το tatami από το κεφάλι για να στο κάνω κολιέ!»

* * *

«Εξήγησε.» η σταθερή φωνή αντήχησε στον ήσυχο δρόμο. Μόνο το ρυθμικό συναπάντημα των παπουτσιών τους με το παγωμένο έδαφος διέλυε την βαριά σιωπή. Εως ότου ο Hajime αποφάσισε να απαιτήσει μια εξήγηση.

«Και τι θα ήθελες να εξηγήσω, Hajime-kun;" o Okita προσποιήθηκε άγνοια τόσο αβασάνιστα που ο Saito γύρισε να τον στραβοκοιτάξει.

«Κάτι σε απασχολεί.» Ήταν περισσότερο δήλωση, παρά ερώτηση.

Ο Souji απλά ανασήκωσε τους ώμους του ανέμελα. «Όχι. Τίποτα.» πήρε μια μικρή ανάσα. « Τίποτα το ιδιαίτερο.» και όταν επιτέλους ελευθέρωσε αυτήν την ανάσα, εκείνη σχημάτισε ένα δειλό άσπρο σύννεφο αέρα μέσα στην παγωνιά της χειμωνιάτικης νύχτας.

Ο Hajime δυσκολεύτηκε πολύ να πιστέψει αυτά τα λόγια. «Πρόκειται για τη Yukimura;» Βρήκε τελικά τη θέληση να ρωτήσει. Τα πράσινα αστραφτερά μάτια σου Souji τινάχτηκαν προς τα αριστερά, μόνο για να συναντήσουν ένα ζευγάρι παγερά γαλάζια.

«Ειλικρινά.» τόνισε ο Saito.

«Ειλικρινά.» επανέλαβε ο Souji, απεμπολώντας την ανεμελιά που μέχρι πριν από λίγα λεπτά έντυνε την χαρακτηριστική φωνή του. O Hajime έγνεψε μια φορά για να τον ενθαρρύνει. Η απάντηση όμως ήταν πολύ πιο απλή και ταυτόχρονα πολύ πιο περίπλοκη από ότι περίμενε ο νεαρός άντρας.

«Δεν ξέρω.» αποκρίθηκε τελικά ο Souji στρέφοντας το βλέμμα του προς τον σκοτεινό ουρανό, που σήμερα στεκόταν χωρίς φεγγάρι, αφήνοντας τα αστέρια να χορέψουν σε ένα πέπλο χαρακτηριστικής και μελαγχολικής σκοτεινιάς.

Πολλά λεπτά αποπνικτικής σιωπής πέρασαν. Ούτε καν μια κραυγή ενός περιπλανώμενου ronin, ούτε καν ένας μακρινός απόηχος από λεπίδες που πάλευαν για κυριαρχία. Σκοτάδι. Σιγή.

Ώσπου ξαφνικά. «Hajime-kun.» Και ο Saito έστρεψε τελικά το βλέμμα προς τον Souji.

«Ναι.» Η φωνή του μόλις που ακούστηκε. Μια πολύ μακρινή μελωδία, καθώς δραπέτευε από τα ροδαλά του χείλη.

«Όλα είναι περίεργα, δε νομίζεις;» O Saito απλά ανασήκωσε τα φρύδια του. «Στο Kyoto εννοώ. Σαν οι μέρες μας στο Shieikan να είναι ένα μακρινό παραμύθι, σαν αυτά που διαβάζει ο Kondou-san πριν κοιμηθεί. Ξέρεις, αυτά με τους γενναίους πολεμιστές.»

Ο Saito έγνεψε καταφατικά. «Έχουμε καιρό στο Kyoto. Γιατί σε προβληματίζει _τώρα_ αυτό;»

Ο Souji ανασήκωσε τους ώμους του μια ακόμη φορά και έφερε το ένα του χέρι να ξεκουραστεί στο θηκάρι του katana του. «Όλα έγιναν _πιο_ περίεργα. Ειδικά μετά το Ochimizu. Και ειδικά μετά την _άφιξη της_.»

«Σε αυτό δεν μπορώ να διαφωνήσω.» απάντησε ο Saito και κυριάρχησε πάλι το γνωστό πέπλο αμήχανης σιωπής. Όλως περιέργως, μετά από λίγα λεπτά, ήταν ο Hajime που πέταξε το πέπλο αυτό μακριά.

«Σε ενοχλεί;» ρώτησε αλλά σύντομα αποφάσισε να διευκρινίσει. «Που είναι μαζί μας _εκείνη._ Που πρέπει να συνεχίσουμε να ερευνάμε τις επιπτώσεις _του_. Που πρέπει να συνεχίσουμε να _τους_ προβάλλουμε το ψεύτικο δίλημμα: Seppuku ή Ochimizu.»

Ο Hajime ένοιωσε πολύ παράξενα με τον εαυτό του. Σπάνια σχημάτιζε τόσο μεγάλες προτάσεις. Και ακόμη πιο σπάνια έθιγε θέματα τόσο ευαίσθητα όσο αυτό. Και μάλιστα στους επικίνδυνους πίσω δρόμους του Kyoto.

«Εμένα;» ρώτησε ο Souji με μία αίσθηση αγνής και γνήσιας απορίας μπλεγμένη τόσο στη φωνή όσο και στα πράσινα του μάτια. «Hajime-kun, έπρεπε να το ξέρεις. Εγώ είμαι απλά η λεπίδα για τους Shinsengumi. Δεν είμαι σε θέση να μιλάω για ό,τι με ενοχλεί.»

«Souji.» ο Saito πρόφερε το όνομα του συντρόφου του με σαφή πρόθεση να τον επιπλήξει. «Tο ξέρεις ότι δεν είναι έτσι. Ποτέ άλλοτε δεν σε σταμάτησε αυτό από το πεις τη γνώμη σου. Ή από το να φέρεις αντίθεση στους ανωτέρους σου."

O Souji δεν μπόρεσε να συγκρατήσει το ειρωνικό γέλιο του. «Μάλλον έχεις δίκιο, Hajime-kun. Μπορεί απλά να θέλω να το αποφύγω.»

Τα μάτια του Hajime έφεραν τώρα μια σιωπηλή ένταση καθώς γύρισαν να κοιτάξουν τον Okita. «Τότε ποια είναι η απάντηση σου;» πίεσε περεταίρω.

«Σου μίλησα ειλικρινά και πριν. Δεν ξέρω. Αλήθεια.»

Και μετά από αυτήν την απάντηση ο Hajime δεν έμεινε ικανοποιημένος. Αν μη τι άλλο, ο τρόπος που κίνησε και αυτός το χέρι του για να το ξεκουράσει πάνω στην καλυμμένη του λεπίδα ήταν κάπως νευρικός.

Μάταια ο Souji προσπάθησε να διώξει τον εκνευρισμό της στιγμής με ένα χαμόγελο. Γιατί σε εκείνο ακριβώς τον χτύπο της καρδιάς, δυνατά βογκητά πόνου απείλησαν να κυριαρχήσουν σε όλη του την ύπαρξη και δυνατός βήχας από βαθιά βαθιά μέσα του έπνιξε κάθε του προσπάθεια πριν καν αρχίσει.

Έδωσε όλο του το είναι στο να μην γονατίσει, καταρρεύσει στο έδαφος και προδώσει ότι προσπαθούσε να κρατήσει κρυφό με νύχια και με δόντια. Έδωσε όλη του την ψυχή στο να κρύψει τις σταγόνες άλικου αίματος που δίχως ίχνος ελέους έτρεξαν βίαια από τα βασανισμένα του πνευμόνια, στον τραυματισμένο από τον διαρκή βήχα του λαιμό και τελικά κατέληξαν στα τώρα χλωμά του χείλη.

«Souji.»

«Είμαι καλά.» κούνησε το χέρι του καθησυχαστικά. «Μην δίνεις σημασία. Ένας βήχας είναι.»

Και ο Hajime ήξερε. Ήξερε αλλά δεν μίλησε. Αντίθετα προσπάθησε να παίξει στο παιχνίδι που ο ίδιος ο Souji είχε σχεδιάσει να παίξει. «Η νύχτα είναι κρύα. Και ήσουν ήδη ευαίσθητος από το κρύο που έπιασες τις προάλλες. Θα ήταν καλό να βιαστούμε.»

«Έχεις δίκιο, Hajime-kun."

Το τρομερό ζήτημα με τους _ανθρώπους_ που τόσο _απάνθρωπα_ κατέληγαν Rasetsu, με το Ochimizu και με το χρέος που ένοιωθαν ότι είχαν να συνεχίσουν να πειραματίζονται με αυτό λόγω απρόσωπων διαταγών, τάραζε την ηρεμία των κάποτε αποκαλούμενων Roshigumi καιρό τώρα. Δεν ήταν κάτι τόσο καινούργιο ούτε για τον Hajime, ούτε για τον Souji, ούτε και για κανέναν από τους συντρόφους τους.

Ήθελε όμως να πιέσει κι άλλο το θέμα της Yukimura. Ήταν περισσότερο από φανερό ότι η παρουσία της κοπέλας είχε αναστατώσει τους αξιωματικούς των Shinsengumi με τρόπους που δεν φαντάζονταν. Και η ίδια δεν είχε κάνει τίποτα απολύτως. Τίποτα προκλητικό, τίποτα προδοτικό, τίποτα. . . που δεν θα έπρεπε να κάνει. Αλλά ο αντίκτυπος που είχε στις ζωές τους είχε περάσει το στάδιο που μπορούσε απλά να μετρηθεί. Ακόμα και η ομολογουμένως αφελής συζήτηση εμπνευσμένη από υπερβολικές ποσότητες sake που εκτυλίχτηκε λίγο πριν στεκόταν ως τρανή απόδειξη ότι κάτι άρχιζε να αλλάζει. Το τι θα ήταν αυτό, που θα κατέληγε, γιατί και πώς ήταν ακόμη κάτι που δεν το είχαν ορίσει ή ανακαλύψει.

Όπως εύστοχα τόνισε ο Souji, τα πράγματα ήταν περίεργα. Και επειδή ακριβώς ήταν τόσο περίεργα περεταίρω αλλαγές μπορούσαν μόνο να δυσχεράνουν την διαδικασία για την διαλεύκανση της κατάστασης. Το μόνο που μπορούσαν να κάνουν ήταν να περιμένουν υπομονετικά μέχρι να ξεδιπλωθεί ολόκληρη η περγαμηνή με την ιστορία της ζωής τους, με την ιστορία των Shinsengumi, με την ιστορία απλών αντρών της επαρχίας, κατεστραμμένων οικογενειών, που ενώθηκαν κάτω από τον τίτλο ronin samurai και τελικά μεταμορφώθηκαν σε τρανούς πολεμιστές, παλεύοντας κάτω από την εύνοια του άρχοντα των Aizu, χορεύοντας με τα κοφτερά τους katana κάτω από τη σημαία που περήφανα διάβαζε "Makoto", δηλαδή Ειλικρίνεια.

Και τιμή. Τιμή να ζεις ως samurai, τιμή η ζωή σου να είναι ένας δρόμος, ένα μονοπάτι με το όνομα Bushido, ο δρόμος του Πολεμιστή, του Samurai.

Ο Hajime και ο Souji βρήκαν άθελα τους τα σώματα τους να σταματούν, να παίρνουν μια βαθιά ανάσα και τα μάτια τους να βλεφαρίζουν.

Ένα μικρό άνθος κερασιάς πέρασε από μπροστά τους. Και καθώς περήφανα και αθώα τους επιδείκνυε τον γλυκό του μοναδικό χορό το κυανό και το χλωρό ζευγάρι ματιών στάθηκαν για λίγο αποσβολωμένα. Τα μάτια των δύο αντρών απεγνωσμένα ακολούθησαν το όμορφο λουλούδι ώσπου τελικά αυτό στροβίλισε απαλά μια τελευταία φορά και πέταξε μακριά τους.

Και μόλις τότε κατάλαβαν, κοιτάζοντας πίσω από το άνθος κερασιάς. Ότι εκείνη τη μέρα όντως υπήρχε φεγγάρι, κρυμμένο όμως πίσω από τους δρόμους του Kyoto. Απλά έπρεπε να κοιτάξουν λίγο πιο προσεκτικά για να το δουν. Και ως δια μαγείας τα μέχρι τότε σκοτεινά τους βήματα φωτίστηκαν από το απαλό λευκό φώς του φεγγαριού που μόλις τώρα ξεκινούσε ένα ακόμα ταξίδι ώσπου να γίνει τελικά πανσέληνος.

Και παρόλη την ευτυχία της στιγμής, ήξεραν. . . ότι η πανσέληνος θα δείξει την υπέροχη της ομορφιά, αλλά, όπως και να έχει, και αυτή θα πεθάνει τελικά. Για να δώσει, όμως, τη θέση σε ένα ακόμη _νεογέννητο_ φεγγάρι να συνεχίσει.

* * *

_***Για το αριστερά και το δεξιά υπάρχει μια ολόκληρη ιστορία. Αρχικά, οι samurai έπρεπε πάντα να περπατούν την αριστερή πλευρά του δρόμου, ώστε να αποφύγουν να συγκρουστούν τα θηκάρια από τα katana τους, αφού έτσι μπορούσε έυκολα να δημιουργηθεί καβγάς.**_

_**Επιπλέον, ο ανώτερος έπρεπε να κάθεται και να περπατά πάντα στα αριστερά του κατώτερου του. Αν έχετε δει το Sekkaroku το αναφέρει. Ο Saito είναι πάντα πολύ ευγενικός και δεν θα ανεχόταν να βαδίζει στα αριστερά του Souji σαν ανώτερός του. Όμως το κάνει για πρακτικούς λόγους. Για να μην συκρουστούν τα katana τους όταν τελικά τα τραβήξουν ή κόψουν ο ένας τον άλλον.**_

* * *

**Αν ανέφερα κάτι που σας μπέρδεψε μην διστάσετε να με ρωτήσετε.**

**Αν είσαι κι εσύ θαυμαστής της υπέροχης ιστορίας του Hakuoki, σε παρακαλώ μην διστάσεις να αφήσεις review για αυτή τη μικρή μου προσπάθεια.**

**Ευχαριστώ για το χρόνο σας!**


End file.
